


The voice in my ear

by UndeadRobins



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: He still didn't understand why a quartermaster had to learn field agent skills, but M had insisted. If he failed, he wouldn't be allowed to work as a handler.
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The voice in my ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> I forgot you'd requested this fandom. And then I remembered I had an idea a while ago that I never finished. And then I got all inspired again! Enjoy ♥

He was supposed to be discreet, not tripping over his own feet as soon as he crossed the threshold. But at least, he thought to himself, he hadn't cried out as he fell. As long as no one was listening too hard, the thump as he hit the floor may not have been noticed.

"For someone so skinny, how do you manage to be so heavy-footed?"

Of course he was listening. 

"You're really not helping me right now, 007," Q replied, picturing the layout of the fake apartment in his head. He still didn't understand why a quartermaster had to learn field agent skills, but M had insisted. If he failed, he wouldn't be allowed to work as a handler. 

"I know you know where the safe is. You have a photographic memory, for crying out loud."

Q gritted his teeth and resisted responding. He knew where the safe _should_ be, at least according to the floor plans he looked at, but there was nothing but an absolutely terrible reproduction of a Monet on the wall. He'd already pushed the painting aside, expecting to find the safe behind it, but there was nothing there.

"If you fail this test and I have to work with one of your minions, I'm going to shoot you myself."

This time he sighed, hoping it was loud enough to be picked up over the comms. He closed his eyes and pictured the layout again in his head. Things definitely weren’t where they should be, and he realised why. Or rather who.

“You absolute…” he let his insult trail off, listening to the sounds of James laughing. 

He tore out the earpiece and slammed his foot on it in a very satisfying manner. The very next car James was getting was a goddamn Ford Fiesta.


End file.
